The New Update
by MDH188
Summary: A Naruto Video Game Story. After having lost his fight against Gaara during the Konoha Crush, Naruto finds out that his life works like a Video Game. With knowledge of future events Naruto plans to be ready this time around. !Less Dense Naruto.


"Normal Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

" **Giant/Loud Speech"**

' _ **Giant/Loud Thoughts'**_

(Translation)

 **[Game Windows]**

* * *

 **[GAME OVER]**

"What?"

Standing in front of the floating box was a boy with short, spiky blonde hair, tan skin, blue eyes and three whisker-like markings on his cheeks.

He wore an orange and blue jacket with a white collar, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, and a red spiral crest on the back.

He also wore orange pants with a holster on his right knee, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector.

The box disappeared before being replaced by a new one.

 **[Would you like to Start a New Game?]**

 **[Yes?, No?]**

The boy quickly moved his hands into the Hitsuji(Ram) Hand Seal before closing his eyes, "Genjutsu Kai!(Illusion Technique Dissipation)".

…

After waiting a few moments the boy cracked open one of his eyes, suddenly another box appeared in his face causing his eyes to shoot open as he jumped backwards screaming.

Flailing his arms around he stopped himself from falling over.

He took a few deep breaths before looking at the new box with a cautious expression.

 **[Alert! New Update Available!**

 **Install New Update before Continuing?]**

 **[Yes?, No?]**

"Update?, Whats an update?" Asked the blonde.

Breaking him from his thoughts another, smaller, box appeared.

 **[A Update is an upgrade, improvement or change to the System.**

 **Accepting all Updates is recommended.]**

As he read the box's message he noticed that it had a blue-tint, while the others were white.

"Uh, thanks… box thing?" The blonde boy said, he then watched as the box's message seemed to fade before being replaced by a new one.

 **[You are welcome Naruto-San, however I am not a 'box thing', I am the System's Autonomous Primary Operator.]**

Naruto looked surprised at the box for a few moments before blinking and saying "That's a really long name, how about I call you Sapo instead?".

A few seconds later the message changed again.

 **[That is acceptable.**

 **Now do you wish to Install the New Update Naruto-San?]**

Scratching his head Naruto asked "You said it changes things right? What will it be changing if I do it?".

 **[Update 1.03 will give you access to new settings, story settings, and unlockables.**

 **It will also fix multiple bugs found in the previous model, one example would be the bug that caused your recent death.]**

"Wait!? **I'** **M** **DEAD!?** " Naruto shouted in surprise, then anger. His eye's pupil's changing into slits.

After screaming out a few obscenely graphic phrases involving a 'raccoon', 'duck-butt' and 'fuss-ball' the out of breath blonde looked back to the box to see it blank.

Slowly another message appeared.

 **[You're vocabulary is very… extensive.**

 **Do you still wish to Accept the Update Naruto-San".]**

After taking a few deep breaths Naruto nodded "Alright I accept, but could you explain how I **DIED** Exactly?".

Naruto then noticed a smaller, rectangular, box appear above the one Sapo used for messages, as well as the previous white ones disappearing.

 **[The Installation of the Update will take time, so I will use this time to answer your question.]**

Naruto watched the 'Installation Box' start to fill with blue as Sapo's Window changed.

 **[The previously mentioned bug prevented You from using some of your Skills during your Encounter with the Ichibi Jinchūriki(One-Tail Power of Human Sacrifice), Sabaku no Gaara(Gaara of the Sand Waterfall).**

 **Even with that handicap you still defeated them with the assistance of Gamabunta, however with your injuries you were unable to survival the fall you took after awakening Gaara.]**

While he tried to process the information the blonde asked "So if I'm dead, then what do I do now?".

 **[Once the Installation is complete you will be able to Start a New Game.**

 **You will also be able to change the World Settings of your new Save thanks to this new Update.]**

With peeked interest the boy asked "What kind of changes?".

 **[If you want I can display a replica of your current World Settings Selection Window for you.]**

"Sure, that sounds great!" Naruto said grinning.

While his mind whirled with possibilities on how big of changes he could make, one such change being himself as the Hokage(Fire Shadow), a new Window appeared next to Sapo's.

 **[World Settings]**

 **World: Original.**

 **Difficulty: Hard.**

 **Starting Age: Birth.**

 **Avatar: Naruto.**

 **(Costume: Original.)**

 **(Bonuses: None.)]**

Looking over the options with a blank face Naruto said "Okay, besides the age thing… I have no idea what this means".

 **[World Setting.**

 **The World Setting allows the User to change the Template for there Game. Templates can include Starting Areas, World Events and World Geography.**

 **Starting Areas can influence the User's Reputation with other lands and the people who live there.**

 **By picking the 'Original' Template the User starts in Konohagakure no Sato(Village Hidden by Tree Leaves) which in that Template is allies with Sunagakure no Sato(Village Hidden by Sand), Cha no Kuni(Land of Tea), Ta no Kuni(Land of Rice Fields) and a few others.**

 **By being a Citizen/Shinobi of Konoha the User will normally have easier relations with people from the Village's Allying Lands, but have a harder time when it comes to people from the Village's Enemy Lands, Iwagakure no Sato(Village Hidden by Rocks), Kumogakure no Sato(Village Hidden by Clouds), Etc.**

 **World Events are large scale Quests/Missions that can impact the state of the world and the people in it.**

 **A World Event that takes place in the 'Original' Template is the Uchiha Clan Downfall, which causes large changes to Konoha.**

 **Because of the lose of most of the Konoha Military Police Force, many of Konoha's active Shinobi were forced to fill there place.**

 **This caused the Village to have less Shinobi available for missions, which had the Village taking in less income.**

 **World Geography can influence Starting Areas and World Events.**

 **Based on the layout of the world and its lands certain Events can or can not occur, your Starting Area can also be affected by the lands that border it.**

 **In the 'Original' Template Hi no Kuni(Land of Fire) is bordered by Ta no Kuni, Yu no Kuni(Land of Hot Water), Kawa no Kuni(Land of Rivers), Etc.]**

 **[Difficulty Setting.**

 **The Difficulty Setting allows the User to gauge the properties and challenges of there Game, the higher the Difficulty the harder the Game will be.]**

 **[Starting Age Setting.**

 **The Starting Age Setting allows the User to change the Age at which they start there Game.]**

 **[Avatar Setting.**

 **The Avatar Setting allows the User to change the Avatar they use during there Game. Different Avatars have different Starting Stats and Bonuses, as well as access to different Costumes.]**

"Wait are you saying I can be someone else?! How does that even work?" Naruto said kinda freaked out. He thought of the other members of Team 7 but they all had his face making him cringe.

 **[You currently do not have access to the Avatars Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.]**

After taking a minute to settle down part of Sapo's wording finally reached Naruto, "Wait CURRENTLY!?".

 **[There are requires that the User must fulfill before certain unlockable content maybe accessed.]**

Shaking his head Naruto decided to ignore that and read the rest of what the box said.

"Costumes? You mean I can change my clothes? Hows that special I can already do that!" Naruto said while taking off his jacket as an example. Another white box popped up next to Sapo's Message Box while Naruto was putting his jacket back on.

 **[Costumes allow you to change your overall Cosmetics, Clothes included.]**

The box was full of multiple smaller boxes each with ether an image of Naruto in it or a question mark, each Naruto was wearing a different outfit the first was glowing green and had him in his normal orange ensemble.

Looking through the list Naruto grinned seeing himself wearing a Flak Jacket, a black undershirt with red crests on the shoulders, a pair of black pants and taped off black sandals. The Costume reminded him of the uniform he normally saw Iruka, Kakashi and other Chūnin(Middle Ninja) and Jōnin(High Ninja) wear.

Farther down the list Naruto did a double take seeing himself dressed in the same getup as Jiraiya, his eyes nearly left his head when he saw himself in the same green jumpsuit worn by Lee and Guy.

Hearing some kind of ping sound Naruto looked away from the Costume to see that the Update Box was full and said.

 **[Update Complete. Would You like to Start a New Game?]**

 **[Yes?, No?]**

Grinning Naruto said "Yes!" causing all of the Boxes to disappeared except for the World Settings Box.

Looking over the Settings Naruto decided to make a few changes. After spending a few minutes saying every command a box appeared telling him he could just touch them causing Naruto to blush and ask "Why didn't you tell me that earlier!".

 **[You did not ask.]**

Annoyed Naruto went back to changing the Settings, being able to do it a lot quicker now.

 **[World Settings]**

 **World: Original.**

 **Difficulty: Normal.**

 **Starting Age: 8.**

 **Avatar: Naruto.**

 **(Costume: Original.)**

 **(Bonuses: None.)**

 **Do You Accept these Changes?]**

 **[Yes?, No?]**

Naruto had been disappointed when he saw that there was nothing under Bonuses except for question marks. After hitting Yes Naruto screamed when suddenly everything around him exploded into a rainbow of colors before turning into darkness as he lost consciousness.

* * *

 **Translations.**

1: Hitsuji = Ram.

2: Genjutsu Kai = Illusion Technique Dissipation.

3: Ichibi Jinchūriki = One-Tail Power of Human Sacrifice.

4: Sabaku no Gaara = Gaara of the Sand Waterfall.

5: Konohagakure no Sato = Village Hidden by Tree Leaves.

6: Sunagakure no Sato = Village Hidden by Sand.

7: Cha no Kuni = Land of Tea.

8: Ta no Kuni = Land of Rice Fields.

9: Iwagakure no Sato = Village Hidden by Rocks.

10: Kumogakure no Sato = Village Hidden by Clouds.

11: Hi no Kuni = Land of Fire.

12: Yu no Kuni = Land of Hot Water.

13: Kawa no Kuni = Land of Rivers.

14: Chūnin = Middle Ninja.

15: Jōnin = High Ninja.


End file.
